


Sixty Years

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable, Aww, F/F, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: A short vignette of T'Pring and Uhura





	Sixty Years

“Happy birthday, honey!”

“I am incapable of experiencing what you describe as happiness and enjoyment, yet appreciate your sentiment towards the event.”

But T’Pring seemed to resist a smile as Uhura plopped onto the lap of her midnight blue gown and gave her a quick peck on the lips, beaming as her wrinkled fingers twiddled with strands of T’Pring’s fine white hair, thumbing rainbow confetti out and tossing it on the ground. 

A small, dark-skinned child ran towards the women and tugged on the hem of T’Pring’s dress insistently. 

“What is it that you require, T’Gaud?”

“Grandma, can we start eating your birthday cake? Please?” the boy whined. 

“Our festivities will not commence until your godfather and his husband have arrived, as I already informed you when Spock’s shuttle failed to reach Jim’s on time, and I find your insistence upon eating the cake before guests have arrived to be an illogical form of gluttony which I should---”

But T’Pring stopped, the frown on Nyota’s face directed towards her hand grabbing the boy by his pointy ear an uncomfortable sight. She let go of T’Gaud and gave his chubby green-flushed cheek a pat. 

“I apologize. This is not a grave occasion.” She sighed, lacing her fingers through Uhura’s and looking her in the eye before back at T’Gaud. “Why don’t you get Grandma Nyota and yourself a piece.”

He trotted off contentedly as Nyota clasped T’Pring’s waist. 

“How does it feel to have been alive for a whopping ninety years?”

T’Pring raised her diagonal eyebrow at the teasing.

“To make an apt comparison of my sentiments towards the extent of my lifespan--I have enjoyed nine decades of life as much as I have enjoyed six decades with you.”


End file.
